Rock and Roll Drabble
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Mix together Dean & Sam, sun, sand, water, and two hot, grateful babes. What do you get? A Taste of Honey. The Beatles. Rock on!
1. Chapter 1

(((((((((())))))))))

Ocean (Led Zeppelin)

Dean pulled Sam down onto the sand. As the brothers sat watching the waves skulk up the beach and then slip quietly back out to sea, a kind of peace stole over them.

"How long can we stay?" Sam asked quietly, his gaze following a seabird skating above them.

"Long as we want." Dean looked at his brother's exhausted face, his nightmare-shadowed eyes. "We could use a break.

Sam sat silent for a moment. Then he sighed deeply. "Yeah. We could."

Dean shot him a glance. "Listen, Sammy, one thing."

"Yeah?"

"No skinny dipping, dude. I got sensibilities, ya know."


	2. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP

AC/DC

(((((((((())))))))))

The blade of the machete bit deep into the vampire's neck, sending a spray of blood into Sam's face. Clenching his lips tight, he rode the wounded vamp down to the floor and sawed at its neck with grim determination.

When the head fell away, he rose and gazed across the room where Dean was performing the same service on a second vamp.

"You okay?"

Dean cut through the last of the spinal cord and pushed the corpse away. "Peachy." He looked at Sam's blood-soaked clothes and grimaced. "Dude, you are _not_ getting in my baby like that."

Sam snorted. "You should talk."

Dean looked down at himself and sighed. Damn. His favorite AC/DC shirt, trashed. "Maybe we should just start hunting naked."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Sam grumbled. "Like I need _that_ picture stuck in my head!"

(((((((((())))))))))

Just had an idea for a new reality show. Naked Hunters.

**Woof!**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

BAD MOON RISING

CREEDENCE CLEARWATER REVIVAL

(((((((((())))))))))

Dean tripped and went down hard, his gun falling from his hand and over the edge of the steep bluff. Teeth bared, eyes fixed on the snarling creature approaching him, he reached for the silver blade at his belt. This close in, he was wolf bait, but at least he could take the bastard with him.

Moonlight gleamed silver on the blade as Dean pulled it out and the werewolf sprang toward the hunter with a furious roar.

A wordless shout and two shots in quick succession rang out and the monster crashed to the ground at Dean's side. There was a rush of footsteps and Sam loomed over him, eyes frantic. "_Christ_, Dean! You okay?"

Adrenaline still coursing through him, Dean gave a shaky laugh. "Holy crap, that was _close_!" He looked at the corpse lying next to him, which was slowly turning back into the crotchety old man he'd interviewed earlier that day. "Thanks, Sam."

Feeling a little sick at just how close it had been, Sam hauled Dean up off the ground and into a rough hug. "Anytime, brother. Anytime."


	4. Separate Ways

Okay, this one is for DrayMiaOnly, who requested a story about the boys being separated and a rescue being required. Hope you like it, sweetie!

SEPARATE WAYS

JOURNEY

(((((((((())))))))))

Terrified, Sam jerked free and ran to the back of the basement. The vampire laughed and strolled slowly after him.

"What a _beautiful_ boy," he crooned. "How old is he, dear one?"

"Fourteen, Lord," Alice answered, mouth twisting in an ugly smile.

"Fourteen! My, my." He smiled at Sam, fangs extended and laughed as the boy flattened himself against the wall. "Such a thoughtful gift, Alice. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Master," his servant answered.

The vampire studied the boy's fine-boned face, the dark-fringed hazel eyes. "Truly lovely. Where did you find him?"

"Walking home from school, Lord. I knew you'd like him. The eyes . . . " she trailed off.

"Yes, they are lovely," the monster mused. In one flashing movement, he was on Sam - one hand gripping his shirt, lifting him off the floor.

The vamp tucked his head into the hollow between Sam's neck and shoulder and sniffed. "Oh, he smells _wonderful_!"

Sam struggled furiously. "Whatever you do to me," he choked out, "my family will kill you!"

The vamp laughed and shook the boy gently. "Such a brave lad! What do you think, Alice? Should we turn him?"

Sam's eyes widened with horror.

Alice licked her lips in anticipation. "Yes, Master. But – not right away."

The vamp chuckled. "No. Not right away." He ran his tongue over Sam's neck, closing his eyes in bliss. "Oh, marvelous. Come, Alice, have a taste."

"Thank you, Mas – Aauurrgghh!"

The vamp turned just in time to see his servant's head leave her shoulders. "Alice!" he howled, glaring at the green-eyed human stalking toward him, bloody machete upraised.

Dean's eyes were molten with fury. "You are one dead bloodsucker!" he hissed.

"You dare!" the vampire screamed. "You _dare_!"

"Oh, I'm gonna dare a whole lot more than that, asshole," Dean spat. He raised the machete. "_Nobody _touches my brother!"

_Dean_! Behind the vampire, Sam raised himself to his knees and threw himself at its legs, knocking the monster to the ground. With a shout, Dean leapt forward and swung the machete at its neck, severing it with one blow.

As the creature's severed head rolled across the floor, Dean dropped down onto his knees next to Sam and pulled him into a frantic hug. "Jesus, Sam! Jesus! Are you okay? Did he bite you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Sam buried his face against his brother's chest, trying not to cry. "He didn't bite me. I'm okay."

Dean hugged him even harder. "You scared the _crap _out of me! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"School closed early," Sam babbled. "I didn't want to bother you at work. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He looked up at Dean, hazel eyes filled with remorse and tears.

"It's okay, kid, calm down." Resting his chin on the top of Sam's head, he rubbed the boy's back in comforting circles until they'd both calmed down.

Then, able to breathe freely for the first time in hours, Dean got to his feet, Sam rising with him, and looked with distaste around the blood-stained basement.

He pulled a flask of kerosene and a lighter out of his pocket and grinned at his baby brother.

"Sammy? How about we have ourselves a barbecue?"

(((((((((())))))))))

Okay, the connection between the story title and the story itself - not so much the boys being separated (although they were!) - it's more about the baddies' heads being separated from their bodies! Heh! Hmm. Why does that make me laugh?


	5. Shook Me All Night Long

SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG

AC/DC

(((((((((())))))))))

"It may not be important to you, but it's important to me!"

"Dean –"

"Come on, Sam!"

"I don't like -"

"I'd do it for you, just _look_ – "

"Okay, okay!" Sam popped open the laptop and clicked onto the internet. "Jeez, you're like a freaking junkie. Take it easy!"

A few minutes of hurried clicking, accompanied by impatient noises from Dean, and Sam had an address. He gave the directions to his brother and after a few minutes they pulled up in front of the Ninja Duck Motel.

Soon the boys were settled inside room fourteen and Dean was feeding quarters into the Magic Fingers coin slot.

"Dude, this makes me really uncomfortable," Sam said nervously.

Ignoring him, Dean kicked his boots off and lay back on the bed, sighing blissfully as the bed started to vibrate.

"You don't know what you're missing, Sammy." He gave a little moan of pleasure and Sam blanched.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone for a while," he said quickly, and ran out of the room, thinking of tequila and getting a room of his own. Curse those Magic Fingers!

(((((((((())))))))))

I know. You're thinking, Ninja Duck! Where the hell did she get that? Well, found out via Twitter that our boys have requested rubber duckys for their kiddy pool, so I just mailed off 12 ninja ducks to Canada. Can't stop smiling.

DUCK NATION RULES!


	6. The Wall

THE WALL

PINK FLOYD

Sam sat huddled in the corner of Bobby's spare bedroom, staring into the middle of the room. His eyes never wavered.

"Sam? What do you see?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam was silent for a long time. Finally he breathed, "_Him_."

"Lucifer?"

"_Don't say his name_!" Sam whispered frantically.

"Okay, it's okay," Dean said soothingly. "What's he doing?"

Another long silence.

"Watching me." Sam took a short, uneven breath. "When I don't watch, he "- his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "He's looking at you, Dean! He's looking at you!" He scrambled closer to Dean, putting himself between his brother and his torturer.

Tears pricked at Dean's eyes. He didn't let any of the searing pain he felt for his brother show in his voice. "It's okay, Sam," he said calmly. "He can't hurt me, or you. Cas put a hoodoo on us, remember?"

"Cas?" Sam faltered.

"Yeah. Cas put a protection spell on us_. He_ can't touch us. Not ever again." Cas' name was ashes in Dean's mouth as he told the lie.

"Oh." Sam swayed to the side, eyelids drooping.

"You need to rest, Sam."

"Not safe."

"I can watch him for you, Sammy," Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head again, hazel eyes staring dully ahead. Dean edged closer to him, close enough to feel the fever burning through him. "You don't have to sleep," he said persuasively. "You can just rest your eyes for a minute."

He stroked Sam's arm gently, working the gentle motion around to his brother's back, rubbing in slow, comforting circles.

"Just for a minute, Sam. Close your eyes. I'll keep watch."

"Not safe," Sam protested groggily, struggling to sit up straighter.

"Shhh. It'll be okay, buddy."

"Dean. So _tired_ . . ."

"Close your eyes, baby," Dean breathed.

Sam's eyes closed at last. He sagged bonelessly against his brother.

Dean put his arms around Sam and rocked him gently. "It's okay, Sammy," he murmured, a single tear falling down his cheek. "It's gonna be okay."

(((((((((())))))))))

I like to do funny drabbles, give the boys a break, but I ask you! For "The Wall", could I really do anything else?


	7. American Pie

AMERICAN PIE

Don McLean

OOOOOOOOOO

"I don't like this, Sam."

Sam snickered. "No kidding. Control freak."

Underneath the hood on his head, Dean growled.

"We're almost there, Dean."

"Yeah, well, this better be friggin' worth it!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

Dean bumped into the door and cursed.

"Oops, sorry," Sam said, laughing.

"Not funny, Sam!"

"Oh, come on, man, it's a _little_ funny." Sam opened the door and propelled his brother inside.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Dean groused.

Sam whipped off the hood. "Tah dah!"

Dean's eyes popped wide. "Holy crap!"

Sam cackled.

Pies! Pies _everywhere_!

Chocolate cream pie! Cherry pie! Apple, pecan and pumpkin pies!

Dean's jaw dropped as he gazed around the room. Five, ten, _fifteen_ pies!

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was thick with emotion.

"Happy birthday, Dean."


	8. In the Midnight Hour

IN THE MIDNIGHT HOUR

Sam watched from the bathroom as the monster slipped through the window and crept silently toward his bed. His large brown eyes were filled with fear but he held on tight to the only weapon he'd been able to get to – the knife his brother had given him for his 13th birthday, only one week before.

The creature let out an angry, guttural snarl when it discovered the empty bed. Maddened by hunger and the scent of flesh and fear that hung in the air, it started a quick search of the room, saliva dripping from his gaping jaws.

Sam readied himself as it came nearer. If this was how he had to die, so be it. But he was damned if he'd let this thing just take him. He was going to do his level best to kill the monster. At the very least, he'd take the bastard with him.

He would make his family proud. He would die a Winchester.


	9. A Taste of Honey

Because, damn it, the boys need a freaking break!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A TASTE OF HONEY

THE BEATLES

OOOOO

Dean walked out of the warm blue water, shaking the water out of his hair, and flopped down on the blanket.  
>Sun, sand, water and – he grinned as bikini-clad Carlotta sank down beside him.<p>

Oh, _yeah_.

Eyes half-closed, contentment oozing out of every sated inch of him, Dean pulled her against himself, sank into her lips.

Into the middle of Dean's happy place intruded a familiar, and distracting, noise.

"Hell!" Dean pulled away from Carlotta and groaned. "Sam, put away that damned computer!"

Sam, dark hair falling into his eyes, didn't look up. "I'm almost done."

"Dude, give it a rest. Go take a swim –"

Sam shook his head, clicked on another link. "Later. I've almost got it figured out."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, you have _got_ to learn how to have fun!"

Pressing back up against Dean, Carlotta nibbled on his neck, whispered something into his ear.

With another glance in Sam's direction, Dean gave a muffled snort of laughter and nodded.

Eyes glinting mischievously, Carlotta pulled a cell phone out of her bag.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam started as a small hand closed the lid of his laptop. He looked up and his eyes widened as Carlotta – no, wait, Carlotta was over there, wrapped around Dean –

Holy crap! _Twins_!

"My name is Analise." Plucking the laptop from Sam's suddenly nerveless hands, she laid it down off to the side of the blanket. Then she pushed him, unresisting, onto his back.

Breathing quickening, Sam stared up at her. "Analise . . . "

"You killed the monster," she said, her voice sliding into a purr. "You must allow me to show my appreciation."

Her eyes ran lingeringly over him - dark eyes set in a handsome face, broad muscular shoulders, slim waist, long legs. She straddled him, leaned over and tasted his mouth. Her dark eyes smoldered. "Believe me, Sam, it will be my pleasure. _And_ yours."


End file.
